The Banana Code
by ZiE-chanXP
Summary: Just a random story to waist time...but will soon turn into an epic tale! Get your character in! R&R, please! :)
1. Chapter 1

THE BANANA CODE

WARNING: This story is so random, your head may suddenly implode. Extreme caution is advised.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Invader Zim characters, if they show up. Irkens belong to Jhonen Vasquez.

ZiE plopped out of the ceiling onto the floor.

"JIX! GET YO IRKEN BEHIND IN THIS ROOM!"

Jix walked through the door casually, as if the basket of mangoes* she was carrying was normal. She then proceeded to throw one at ZiE, hitting her in the eye.

"MaaaaaAAAANGOES?" ZiE yelled, peeling the fruit off her eye. "HOW DARE YOU?"

At that moment, the floor started rumbling. ZiE and Jix looked down only to see what looked like a beanstalk sprouting from the floor. There were things growing from it, and by the time it broke the ceiling, ZiE had already plucked one.

She sniffed it. "Hm...smells like dirt." She continued studying the potato.

Wait...crap...I told you what it was. Nice going, ZiE-chan...

ANYWAY,

"It's...a POTATO!" ZiE screamed, delight filling her face as she prepared to nom the large potato. Right as her teeth scratched the surface...

Another Irken fell on top if her.

"Ouch! Hey, how did I get here?" The Irken climbed off ZiE and gazed at the ceiling. She then turned around. "ZiE, did I just fall from the sky like a raindrop?"

"No," ZiE muttered while standing up, "You fell from the sky like a BAWSS."

Tang beamed. "Weeehoooo!"

Gosh dangit! ZiE-chan, y u keep giving things away?

"TANNNGGG!" Jix slammed into Tang in a mid-air tackle. "You're here!" She then proceeded to drop to her knees, clutching her leg.

ZiE sprung up. "JIXXIPOO! WHAT'S WRONG?" She pushed Tang aside and sat by Jix. Tang got off the floor. "Uh, HEYY! I'm part of the club too!"

Jix moaned. "!" Tang hugged Jix, and ZiE ran over to her research device (computer). She went to Googel and searched "leg hurty really badly." The first result was...

CHARLIE HORSE.

A WTF** look ran across ZiE's face. "Charlie horse? What is this monstrosity?" She clicked the link Googel provided for her, and read the symptoms.

Leg hurty, sudden pain, etc.

ZiE gasped. "JIX! You got a CHARLIE HORSE!"

Jix gave ZiE a WTF face. "What on Irk is a charlie horse?" "A Charlie horse is when you lack...potatoium? Uh...po...tass...ee...um? Potassium? Isn't that radioactive?" Jix sighed with relief. "Oh, okay. I thought you were trying to sell me an Earth animal. I was thinkin', Maaaan, I dun got no horse-beast named Charlie! But I get it now."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"I like potatoes," Tang said, in an effort to break the silence."

ZiE ignored her. "So this radioactivity...it's found in...bananas! You need to eat a BANANA!" Jix looked at her. "But I dun wanna s'plode," she said, her lower lip protruding into a pout.

"TO THE STORE OF CEILINGMART!"

-End of chapter 1-

Lol, so random. :3 I usually only write my Fanfics late at night, so please excuse any poor grammar and utter weirdness.

Jix belongs to InvaderJix on Flipnote Hatena, and Tang belongs to TangiRose on Flipnote Hatena. I believe she also has a DA...

Anyway, I'm trying to see if any of my other Hatena friends want to be in this story, so if you want to be in it, just leave a brief description of your character in the review section. :3

*I even Googled this. The plural of mango can be BOTH mangos AND mangoes. I like mangoes better, so I'm keeping it. Deal with it. B)

**when I say WTF, I do NOT mean "What the f***". I mean "What the FAIL." Just letting you know. I not really bad word gurl.

BANANAAAAAAAS~

-ZiE-chan


	2. Chapter 2

THE BANANA CODE: CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: I don't own IZ or Irkens. Kthxbai

ZiE, Jix, and Tang all piled into ZiE's cleverly disguised vehicle. Her ship was disguised as an ambulance, so she could speed through the streets without being noticed.

Once they arrived at Ceilingmart, the three girls hopped out of the ambulance and turned on the cloaking device. LEAVE. NO. EVIDENCE!

Tang was fascinated by the automatic doors and the odd looking human who was paid to stand there all day and say "Welcome to Ceilingmart, we'll blow the roof off other stores' prices...". She even went up and poked him in the cheek. "Are you human? Will you bite me? I don't want you to bite me."

Ō-ō...

After 19 occurrences of nearly being thrown out, they stumbled upon the produce section of the store.

ZiE went up to inspect a banana, but instead ran into another girl, about her size. "OWIE! Oh, Irk! Watch where you're goi-" "ZiE, it's me, Zade."

ZiE paused. She then tackled Zade. "ZADE! You almost blew my cover! WUTIZWRONGWITCHU" Zade frowned and pushed ZiE off. "YOUU should've been watching where you were going! And I just wanted to say hi..."

ZiE went into Derp mode. "Buuut...if I wuz...and yew wuz...and we wuz..." ZiE's Derping was interrupted by another figure tackling her.

"NYEH! Who do y-"

"ZiE! Your stupidity is showing! Take it down a notch, kay? I can SEE your grammatical errors floating inside your cranium," Ryn slowly got up and brushed herself off. ZiE growled.

"But Ryn, by acting stupid, I blend in with these filthy inhabitants."

"Right...acting..."

ZiE gave her her death stare, then burst out laughing, as did Ryn. Zade didn't want to be all alone-ish, so she started giggling too.

Tang and Jix stood at the end of the aisle talking about something having to do with candles and a marshmallow.

"Hey, where's your comrade?" ZiE asked Ryn, and looked around. "I don't know," Ryn replied, "We came here to pick up Earth nutrients for testing.

"Such as this carrot," she continued, pulling a carrot out of nowhere. ZiE's eyes widened at the sight of the orange monstrosity, and she immediately scorpion-kicked it out of Ryn's hand before she could say anything else. ZiE picked up the carrot and snapped it into several pieces.

"RYN! Don't you know how DANGEROUS these things ar-"

"HEY! Hey, you girls! Stop playing house in the aisles! Get what you need and GET OUT!" Shouted an elderly worker, OBVIOUSLY shaken by the sight of ZiE's super-awesome-pwnful-bau5-like scorpion kick. He continued down the main aisle of the store, scoping out other foolishness. Ryn's eye twitched.

"Weeeeell, boss-man is right. I'm gonna go home. Byee!" Zade grabbed a peach and happily munched on it, unfazed by the fact that she didn't pay for it.

Zade's exit reminded ZiE of what she really came for. She picked up one banana, but decided that that wasn't enough, so she grabbed around 48 more. (ewe)

Oh yeah. Ryn walked away and had her mind set on learning how to scorpion kick.

ZiE, Jix, and Tang walked to the front of the store, and began to go out the front doors, when worker-man caught them.

"Where do you little gurlz think you're going with those bananas?" he asked, pressing a button on his walkie-talkie looking thing.

"We're going home to make an intriguing banana split. What are YOU doing with your life?" Blurted Tang, suddenly and unexpectedly.

The man thought for a moment, then started to tear up. "I never finished college...TT^TT" he manage to babble through his sobs.

They all looked at each other. Jix patted the man's back and said reassuring things that I can't think of right now because meow.

ZiE and Tang quietly backed out of the scene, only to run into something big.

A wall.

No, not a wall.

A man.

ZiE turned around and had to tilt her head about ninety degrees in order to see the man's muscular face. He was built like a block of...eh...cheese, (because I'm hungry) with a dark suit. His eyes weren't visible through his shades, but they seemed cold and piercing.

ZiE looked down a few inches from his face to find his name tag, which read...

"Hi! My name is [Sgt. Mongo] Prepare to be doomed" on it. ("How can I assist you was violently crossed out and "prepare to be doomed" was written underneath it.)

"You girls have been causing trouble. Come with me."

Jix walked over and gaped at him. ZiE and Tang looked at each other, shrugged, and started to walk out of the store AGAIN. Sgt. Mongo grabbed their heads, and shoved them both in a shopping cart.

Sgt. Mongo looked at Jix.

Jix gulped and followed him like a good little mango.

Sgt. Mongo chuckled as he pushed the cart to the back of the store. In a voice that will forever haunt you he said...

"Prepare to be doomed."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*$& $(/

WOO. Sorry for my lack of activeness, but I've been really wrapped up in Hatena. It's cray, bro.

Reign of Solitary WILL be updated soon, so calm your britches.

Also, if you're wondering what a scorpion kick is, it's where you take your foot, kick it back, and over your shoulder to hit your opponent in the face.

Don't try it.

...oops...too late...o-o"

I won't do review replies this time, sorry. DX Keep leaving O.C. descriptions, because I'm still accepting them! Don't worry, Sinq, you will show up. XD

THAT IS ALL.

Thanks for reading!

-ZiE


End file.
